The Legend of the Goddess
by BedazzledFanfic
Summary: It's been a year since the O'Connells came back from Egypt and definitely aren't planning on going back. They now happily own a museum and life couldn't be better. However Evy once again reads from a book which brings back a well known Egyptian Goddess who takes Rick to use his body for her husband. So once again they have to go back to Egypt to save him.


**A/N - This is yet another fanfic I took down to update, so hence why you may recognise it if you've read it before. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It had been a year since the O'Connell's had arrived back to their large mansion in England, after defeating the Scorpion King and Imhotep once again. As soon as they arrived back home Evy and Rick had decided to give up Mummy fighting and stay in England. It was too much stress and after all the near deaths it just wasn't worth it anymore. Since then, Evy had opened up her own Museum that specialised on Egypt and its Artefacts. She missed Egypt, after spending so much time there and with it being her life and her work. But she had a family now and they were too important to loose. Rick helped out at the museum, Evy had forbidden him to be a treasure hunter and so he used his skills to gain Artefacts for the exhibitions. Alex spent more time at the Museum then his own home and his intelligence increased more every day. Just like his mother he could read Hieroglyphics fluently and speak Arabic. Soon he would be smarter than his parents put together. Jonathan on the other hand was still his same old self. After getting back he wanted to sell the gold pyramid but Rick had taken it off him and put it in the museum, which of course Jonathan wasn't happen with. But he was too chicken to do anything about it, he was in fact scared of Rick. They were finally a happy normal family, but little did they know that trouble is closer then they think.

Evy was sat at the front desk in the Museum going over some orders she had made for a few books on Egyptian Mythology. She had arrived early and the museum wasn't open yet. She sighed to herself, she missed Egypt, she missed the thrill of going deep into an Ancient tomb not knowing what she was going to find. But she had other things to think about now. The Museum and her family.

Rick walked in the main doors to see his wife concentrating on something. He smirked to himself and quietly walked up to the desk leaning on the counter smiling at her. Evy was to focused on what she was reading to notice him. "Something interesting?" He asked and Evy gasped as she jumped at his voice, the papers flying in the air. Rick laughed amused by her reaction as Evy glared at him. "That wasn't funny Rick, I could have died." She bent down to pick up the papers and placed them on the desk. Rick chuckled. "Ahh that wouldn't be the first time." He winked at her as she smirked at him. Rick leant over the desk and kissed his wife lovingly. "I love you," he whispered. Evy's heart warmed, her heart always missed a beat when he said that to her. "I love you too," she whispered back. She was about to kiss him again when they were interrupted by a cough.

They both turned their heads together to see their 11 year old son stood there looking grossed out. Evy smiled at Alex as she stood back down on her heels "whats up Sweety?" Alex looked at his mother then at his father before speaking "there's a man out the back who has some Artefacts. He said you ordered them Mom." Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head. He and Evy had spoke about how much Artefacts she was buying for the Museum, she said that she had done yet clearly she hadn't. Avoiding her husband's gaze she nodded at her son "Oh yes, I must go and sort this out." She ruffled Alex's hair as she walked past him. Rick laughed as his son sorted out his hair. Rick walked up to him "so what have you got planned for today then?" Alex shrugged, "I don't know, probably check out the new items Mom has ordered."

Rick nodded "no doubt she will call for me soon to help carrying things." Suddenly Evy's voice echoed through the museum "RICK! COME AND CARRY THESE FOR ME!" Alex grinned as his Father's prediction came true; he looked up at Rick who chuckled "told ya." Rick walked off to the back door of the Museum to help. Alex followed his father, he couldn't wait to see what new Artefacts there were.

Evy had just said goodbye to the delivery man as Rick and Alex appeared. Evy smiled at her husband, who just crossed her and lifted up one of the large boxes. Evy smiled as he knew what to do, "that's my strong man." Rick just chuckled and carried the box to the room where they always took new artefacts to study them first. Evy smiled at her son and placed a motherly arm around him, "now in that box are some books, that I think you would be very interested in." Alex grinned wide and looked up at his mother excitedly "really? What about?" Evy grinned "Egyptian Mythology." "Coool" Alex said and Evy laughed at his reaction as they walked to find Rick.

Rick had already opened the box as Evy and Alex walked in, and the books were scatted around the table. Evy picked one up and blew the dust off of the cover. It was a very old book and was nearly falling apart. The cover was black with 'Egyptian Mythology' written in gold writing on the front. She opened it to the first page as Rick and Alex watched. Evy looked at the first page. A picture of an Egyptian woman with a throne on her head covered most of the page and there was a small paragraph at the bottom. "Isis," Evy said as she read the paragraph about her. Rick leaned on the table, all he was bothered about was how much all these books cost him, he was shocked that she hadn't brought the Book of Amun-Ra yet, well she couldn't they lost it on their first trip to Egypt. Evy turned the page and scanned through an incantation in Arabic. She started to read it out loud. "anbu haraz akwu laminuk Isis isnubi adkuni nethis ameyuni nuk." As soon as she finished a slight breeze drifted through the room. Evy looked up and Rick stood alert with his hand resting on his gun. Alex looked around him and moved closer to his mother just in case.

"Why is it whenever you read something that happens." He drifted closer to his family while keeping an eye out, Rick was always protective of his family, especially as he nearly lost them both last year. Evy rolled her eyes and put the book down on the table, "why is it whenever the wind blows you expect that its something to do with what Im doing. Im not flipping Mother Nature you know." Rick looked at her with his eye brow raised, "oh could it be because the last time you read out of a book without thinking you woke up a thousand year old mummy who wanted to kill us. Oh and don't forget the box you carelessly opened waking up the Scorpian King" Evy glared at him angrily and she raised her voice slightly "oh that's right, it's all my fault. You was the one who claimed you knew where Hamanuptra was, if it wasn't for you and your stupid obsession with treasure and just wanting to get out of jail then I wouldn't have read from the book."

Alex hated it when his parents argued; he backed off slowly and stood in the corner watching. He wanted to stop them but he also didn't want to get into it all. Rick couldn't believe that she was putting the blame on him. "And Im guessing you think that if I never proposed to you and we wasn't together then the whole thing with the Scorpian King wouldn't have happened." Evy gasped hurt by his comment. She wanted to hurt him back "well maybe you shouldn't have proposed then." She turned from him looking at Alex who didn't look at her, he kept his eyes down. "Fine!" Rick said. "Fine," Evy replied with and took Alex's hand in hers pulling him out of the room, "Come on Alex its time for your tutoring." She turned back to Rick before leaving and said coldly "your in the spare room tonight." She turned back angrily and left the museum in a storm with Alex not wanting to leave but he had no choice.


End file.
